A Random Spin on Regular Events
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Sonic encounters Eggman at the end of Green Hill Zone again. The pair launch themselves into another battle - which ends rather unexpectedly and leaves a bitter taste in the blue hedgehog's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.**

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog! We meet again!"

Sonic glared and clenched his fists as he glared up at the one who had spoken sinisterly to him. He had just been running through Green Hill Zone with Tails by his side. The two friends had just reached the end of their route - where they had found hovering in the air with a wrecking ball hanging from his pod - was Dr Eggman.

"And the same thing's gonna happen when we always meet, Egghead!" Sonic declared. "You're going down!"

"We'll see about that ... _take this!_ "

Eggman swung the wrecking ball hanging from his pod in Sonic's direction. Fortunately, the blue hedgehog was able to run out of the way before Eggman could strike him. He grinned widely as he began to run around the scene. Each of Eggman/s blows to strike his sworn enemy failed miserably, for Sonic was way too fast.

"Can't catch me, Eggman!" Sonic jeered mockingly. "You're too slow!"

All of a sudden, the wrecking ball began to hurl in Tails' direction. The little yellow two-tailed fox had managed to stay clear of it up until now, but was now unable to fly out of the way quick enough as it swung in his direction.

"WAHHHH!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened at the sight of it hurtling towards where he was hovering - instead of thinking to fly out of the way.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried. "LOOK OUT!"

Too late, Tails was struck hard by the wrecking ball. He was flung through the air before crashing to the ground, groaning as he lay there with broken bones and bruises.

Sonic's blood boiled. No one hurt his best friend and got away with out. He shot a glare towards Eggman, who was grinning widely at what he had done towards the young fox.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, EGGMAN!"

Eggman turned towards his enemy again - and shock filled his expression by what he saw.

Sonic had just several he had all the seven Chaos Emeralds on him. He summoned their power and transformed before Eggman's eyes into Super Sonic. He charged through the air towards the flying pod, preparing to attack the one who was sitting inside it who'd hurt his best friend.

"Chaos..." Sonic muttered, getting ready to send Eggman away as he prepared to say 'Control'.

Just as Sonic was about to reach Eggman, he was suddenly blocked by a red figure who appeared in the air in front of him out of nowhere.

"Take this, Eggman!"

Eggman's horror quadrupled in size as the one who had stopped Sonic front reaching him delivered a mighty punch. The evil doctor screamed as his pod was flung away, taking him inside it as it soared into the distance. He was defeated at last.

Sonic lowered back to the ground and transformed back to his regular form. He stared at the one who had appeared in front of him - revealing that despite Eggman no longer being a threat, he was far from happy.

"What ya go and do that for?! I was just about to beat him by myself ruined everything, Knuckles!"

The echinda turned around, glaring at the hedgehog over his lack of gratitude.

"I just saved your blue butt, Sonic!"

"I didn't need saving! I could handle him all by myself!"

"I just did you a favour! You didn't have to do it, thanks to me!"

" _Thanks to you?!_ Dude, it should be thanks to me! Everyone knows the hero around here is called Sonic the Hedgehog, not Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Well maybe it's time Knuckles the Echidna got some more recognition - which I'm guaranteed to get when I sent Eggman away with a single punch!"

"Dude, nobody wants to see Eggman defeated with a single punch! They want him to be defeated by the power of Super Sonic and Chaos Control!"

"Oh, and speaking of which..." Knuckles held out his hand. "I'll have those Chaos Emeralds back! I've been looking for you everywhere since you took them from me without asking!"

"Why should you get to look after them?!" Sonic bellowed. "As the hero around here, I should always have them on me in case I need them! You only keep them on you because of your stupid hobby of treasure hunting!"

"Don't call my hobby stupid, Spiny!"

"Don't call me Spiny, Stupid!"

"But you _are_ spiny, Sonic!"

"I _am_ ... so you'd better hope I don't decide to launch a spin dash at you! These spins really hurt, ya know!"

"Oh really?!" Knuckles raised his fists. "Well I've got plenty of energy left in these after beating you to Eggman! Maybe I should start throwing some more punches!"

"Hey, guys ... I feel sick." Tails murmured in a groggy voice. "Could one of you call an ambulance?"

"SHUT UP, TAILS!"

Tails' face fell as his two friends shouted at him. He remained laying where he was in a dazed manner as he put a hand to his head. He was in a lot of pain...

...but not as much pain Sonic and Knuckles were going to feel as they launched at one another, beginning to fight each other.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
